Shadow
On their way back to Shadogakure, Yuka awakes and uses a substitution jutsu to appear on a nearby branch. "I'm curious, what did you plan to do with me? Not that it matters, I will never allow you to do whatever you want after you attacked me and my comrades, killing one and nearly killing the other two for no reason other than you obviously are insane and love to fight." Yuka said with anger obvious in his eyes. "First off calm down, second, I didn't kill that a teammate back there, I killed a someone who was a threat to your life. It was a white zetsu that I killed. He used that transformation jutsu of his and faked you out. I wasn't even after you or your other two comrades, I was after him. And your other two friends are right behind us. Lets get back to the village, my sis will heal you and those two back better at our village, OK?" "I don't believe you and have no reason to. Before I used that jutsu, I sent my comrades to take refuge at my clan's hidden village so it makes no sense for them to be here." "Ok they are water clones, but the zetsu part was real look." He takes out a scroll and weaves a hand sign and the body of the white zetsu comes out. "See? but I made the clones look like your teammates so I could persuade you to come with us to train." "A true shinobi can see through deception and though I am not a sensory type, I know the chakra of my comrades anywhere but I see you were not lying about the Zetsu. Though I am greatful, I trust none of you but I do wish to see how you could counter my forbidden jutsu so easily, nobody has ever beaten it before, until now." "Well my brother is like the second Hashirama Senju, and that dragon could restrain the nine-tails so yeah. But would you like to come and train with us? We are a very unusually group of people, but we are fun to hang out with." Yuka Hesitated, not quite sure on what he should do but after several minutes of silence, Yuka bit the end of his thumb and summons his vampire bat familiars. Yuka gave them in an frequency inaudable to Humans using chakra a command and two disappeared in a burst of smoke while the others made a perimiter. Next, he summons several sound clones to assist the bats with the perimiter. "Very well, let's move out." When they got into the village, Seika took him to the hospital to get healed. Then, escorts take Yuka to the training grounds where Shiden, Tohsiro, and Seika were waiting. Then a girl with long white hair and a white and black outfit walks in. "Yes, Shiden?" "Well Yuka this is your first opponent for training, you will find out what kekkei genkai she has. And Kaiyo, please please please don't kill him." Shiden says. "Ok" She replies. Shiden walks over to Yuka and says, "When you beat her, you will rest for a few days, because after you fight her you will need it. Then you will fight someone else. OK" "Just so you know Kaiyo, I rarely ever fight seriously in practice matches like this and as Shiden can tell you, I am very good at getting on my opponent's nerves so don't expect an easy match." Yuka hides his hands and says no more. Kaiyo vs Yuka A water clone of Shiden then get up behind Yuka and says, "Please don't get on her nerves, because thats when she gets mad and kills you." The water clone goes back into the ground and the fight starts. Kaiyo uses her speed and charges up to Yuka, and is five feet away from him about to punch him. Yuka smiles thinking about Shiden's words. Instantly, he has a plan in mind and starts to put it into place, starting with keeping his distance by jumping back six feet and using the Sound Release: Sonic Blast jutsu. Kaiyo stops and punches the ground a hole where she can jump into it, then after the blast passes through she jumps out of the hole and uses Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets and hard white things come at Yuka. Unsure how to destroy it, Yuka simply dodges and retailiates by summoning his bat familiars to surround her and use Sound Release: Sonic Screech at her all at once while Yuka prepares in the shadows. Then she covers her ears with bone and then uses Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets again to kill the bats. Then she waits on Yuka's next attack. Yuka saw that the bones were cracked so he knew that at the very least he could shatter them but he knew that particular kekkai genkai gives endless detachable bones. Still out of sight, Yuka sent a clone to engage in close combat with her, moving at half speed while sending all it's chakra to it's hands. She then makes bones come out of her knuckles and punches the clone in the stomach, then she makes the bones extent through the clones body. It disperses and then she goes to where the clone came out. As Kaiyo tries to find the real Yuka, mist starts to cover the field starting from the point the clone was killed and from all corners of the battlefield clones, surrounding Kaiyo but keeping their distance. The clones use the Sonic Screech jutsu while feeding chakra into the ground for the Earth Release: Hidden Pit Jutsu to form a pit under Kaiyo, getting 35% of the way there before she started to make a move. Then Kaiyo spins around in a circle like a ballerina and shoots bones from her ribs, hitting the clones then she throws paper bombs all around the field and explodes them. Making most of the mist disappear. Yuka smiled at her ignorance for more most poured onto the battlefield from the positions of the clones, becoming thicker than they were before the smoke bombs. Hidden in the mist, Yuka has four sound clones surround her again, shifting their position every ten seconds or so while finishing the hidden pit. Then she makes a clone and sits on the ground. Then the clone makes a dome of bone to cover herself. (the clone and Kaiyo are in the dome) "Oh crap!!" Shiden says. Shiden gets on patio and says "HEY Yuka, your in trouble, She is pissed now!!!" Yuka's laughter range through the mist and then said "Going down anyone?" Just then, the pit finishes and Kaiyo goes tumbling down into series of jagged cliffs, pointy but not life threatening rocks rocks both sticking out the walls and on the bottom. Controlling the pit from afar, Yuka prepared to change the pit suddenly to throw her off. Then a large rumbling noise comes from the hole, and then Kaiyo comes out of the pit. "I don't like to talk, nor use jutsu, it makes me ........MAD!!!!!" She then uses Earth Release to makes very large holes around the battlefield. The mist goes down into these holes clearing the area. She closes up the holes and makes clones. They spread out killing any of Yuka's clones trying to find Yuka. Ear peircing noise errupts from the clones, deafening Kaiyo's clones temporarally before they can shield themself because of the close range. While they are deafened, Yuka throws a string of kunai at them to defeat them before they have the chance to defend themselves. Kaiyo locates the area where Yuka was (because of her clones.) and rushes over there. Then she uses Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration and shoots the wave in the area where Yuka was, shocking anything in its path. Yuka smiled at Kaiyo and then mouths something as the lightning hits the substitution on the should in it's attempt to evade the attack though it knew he would fail. Then Kaiyo reaches into her back and pulls out her spinal cord and uses it as a sword. Then she stabs the sword into the ground and makes large spikes made out of bone come up in the area where Yuka is. Amused by the futile attempt to kill him, Yuka jumped out of the way and onto the branch of a nearby tree, summoning more bats to circle her from above. He quickly gave them a command in a high frequency only his clan and certain animal species can hear then used hidden hand signs. With the final hand sign, he unleashed the Sound Release:Siren Song and at the same time, the bats did the same, attempting to trap her in genjutsu. Shiden then steps in and says, "Ok the fight is over, Yuka wins. Yuka, nice, you kept you distance all fight, good job. Ok, do you wanna fight your next opponent or wait?" Yuka sighed, having hoped the fight would be more intense and came out of his hiding place, walking towards Kaiyo until he was four feet away then turned to Shiden and said. "I'll rest for a bit to get my full chakra back, it's always good to have full chakra when fighting an opponent." He then turned to Kaiyo and said "You could have beaten me if you didn't lose your cool because once you did, you wasted a lot of chakra in reckless moves." Kaiyo then looks at him with this look of frustration and says, "I held back because I would of killed you if I didn't, but your next opponent won't be so nice. But thank you for not underestimating me, most people would of tried to take advantage of my size, thinking that I was nothing, but you didn't and I Solute you for that." She then smiles at him and walks away. "Well, now that that is settled how about we go and eat and start this back up tomorrow?" Shiden says. Staring after Kaiyo, he smiled and turned to Shiden and said "Yes, let's go eat." Sen Ryu Senju vs. Yuka Shiden walks into the room where Yuka was sleeping and says, "Are you ready for your next opponent?" He stepped out from a part of his room cloaked in shadows and said "Let's go!" and the clone sitting on the bed was released, returning it's chakra to the real Yuka. "Ok you next opponent is kind of a tough cookie. We are still working on her, attitude wise. But other than that she is a ok person. She is a long range fighter as well so, you might have trouble beating her, and for her you two are going to need a bigger training ground." Shiden says walking along with Yuka. They get to the training field and this woman with black and purple on stands in the middle of the path. "Ok here is your next opponent, her name is Sen Ryu Senju, and you will find out about her kekkei genkai late. Good luck." Yuka smiled at her and said "I don't fight long range specialists like me very often, I am going to enjoy this." With that, he placed his hands in his coat and did a series of hand signs and waited. She simply looks at him waiting for his move. Yuka fed chakra into the ground with his hidden pit jutsu and while that was going, Yuka used the Sonic Screech jutsu at her and quickly followed up with summoning his bat familiars. Sen then raises her hand and absorbs the Sonic Screech jutsu. Then she fires itback at him using her Dark Release. Smiling, Yuka used a chakra absorpsion technique of his clan for absorbing sound chakra and then used chakra to change his hearing to not not pick up the frequency of the jutsu. "Absorb this" Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation the flames then go towards Yuka burning everything in its way. Yuka disappeared down into the ground thanks to his earth style jutsu the Hidden pit Jutsu, evading the fire style jutsu without feeling anything more than a quick heat flash while the bats ascended above the fire's range. Then Sen says, "So I guess you are going to stay down there like a mouse hiding from a cat?" Yuka appeared behind Sen from the earth and threw a punch at her head, intending to knock her on her face while simultaneously throwing a punch at the middle of her back. Sen smiles and says, "That was a nice hit, but you should watch where you are hitting." Then Yuka realizes that when his hit her back it was a weapon on her back glowing purple. "This weapon on my back is sucking up your chakra at this moment." Sen says. Then she rolls over and kicks him in the face sending him about 5 feet away. Yuka smiles at him and then disappears in a puff of smoke, being replaced with a log. The log eventually started to fall and broke in half at impact with the ground. The bats surround her and use their eco location on her to temperarally deafen her and since it doesn't require chakra, the bats can attack saftly. She then swings her fan looking weapon and powerful winds come at the bats making them disperse. Then she swings her weapon around and large gust of winds cut down everything in a 100 meter radius. Having altered the hidden pit jutsu since the beginning of the battle, a pit formed under Sen and the ground under her collapsed. Then Sen says, "I don't have time for this." She bites her thumb and says, "Summoning Technique!" ans Summons, the Four Tails Son Gokū. The tailed beast hops out of the pit and back on the ground. "Lets see how he does against a Tailed beast." Shiden Says. Yuka was surprised and suddenly grew very concerned as only his forbidden jutsu's could possible compete with a tailed beast but they are much too dangerous even to use in a critical fight. Grimacing, he sent a clone to confront them. "Tell me Sen, did Shiden tell you what happened in our fight or are you just going into this blind?" "Yes he did, and he wants you to try and control the tornado and your mind. Thats why we took precautionary measures and wantred to train you out here. So, are you ready?" "You don't understand, six dozen people before me tried to master it and all failed, becoming permanently insane or dying, people with better chakra control and more chakra than I have. We can continue to fight but I will not use that jutsu." Then Toshiro hops down from their viewing place and says, "Look, there is a war coming, and your going to find out that this jutsu needs to become your best jutsu that you can control." Then Toshiro places his hand on his head and gives him chakra. "I jutsu gave you chakra, we will be on stand by to stop you if something goes wrong. Trust me, you will be fine, think about some of your most dearest friends family or what ever, and trust me, you will learn to control it." "One of the tornado's child jutsu absorbs natural chakra from the air and land which I don't have any power over and if your not a sage, you will become a statue, I have seen it happen and it is irreversable. Besides, I'm a mercenary so how do you know I am not going to fight against you?" Toshiro then sits on the ground for about three minutes and then markings appear on his face, "This is Hashirama Senju Sage Mode, and this....." Toshiro claps his hands together and does Sage Art: Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands. "Yea, I don't think you want to fight against us." He says standing on top of the statues head. "Alone I would indeed fail to beat you Toshiro but, with my team we can indeed take you down though it is hard to say whether or we would be able to defeat the rest of you with whatever strength we have left." Sighing, Yuka realizes he has no choice but to do the jutsu. "Very well, get ready everyone because all hell is about to break lose." Toshiro takes the statue down and says, "Trust me you can bring your whole village, you still wont be able to beat me. But ok we are ready." "Toshiro, always treat your opponent or opponents as your equal no matter what or you will fail, that is a fact I have nearly died several times to learn. Well, regardless let's begin." Releasing the clone, Yuka grabs a food pill out his bag and swallows it then hiding his hands, he used used the handsigns and unleashed the Tornado Creation Jutsu, focusing with all his might to control his chakra. "Think about someone you love, don't let that crazy side of you come out, focus, concentrate. Think about protecting your village, and master this jutsu. It took me five years to master sage mode and that jutsu you just saw, and I didn't have anyone to cheer me on. I can tell its something in you and its powerful, so unleash it, master this jutsu." While maintaining control over his chaka, Yuka thought back his comrades at the hidden sound village, his old team as a genin and the team he commanded as a Chunin, even letting himself remember his old black ops team and the happy times they had. As Yuka concentrates, the tornado grew in size and speed until it reaches the max level of a natural tornado. On it's own, the tornado started going on a rampage, tearing up the battlefield. "Come on your getting there, I think you got the insane part down. Now get the control part down. Don't worry about the risk of you destroying the village or killing us, we will be ok, just concentrate." The tornado continues to rampage across the training gounds and once it took off in the direction of Sen and Son Gokū, he showed obvious control, keeping it on the path to sucking them up. "Get ready Son." Then the tornado gets closer and closer and Son Gokū holds his hands out and holds the tornado in place. "Come on Yuka, your close, I can feel it." Toshiro says. Sitting down cross legged, Yuka focused more intensely, increasing the rotation speed of the tornado and guides objects sucked in by it's rotation to hit Son Goku to make him lose his grip. In order for Son to maintain his control, he used his tails and hands to maintain the grip on the twister. "There you go, your controlling it, come on, you have it." Toshiro says. Yuka ripped it from Son's grip with all his concentration and had it move several feet back in the direction it came from, making Son lose his balance and as he did, Yuka made the tornado charge at him again. "Good you're in control, now stop it." Yuka stopped the tornado an inch away, controlling it's pull as to prevent Son from being sucked in. "Good job." everyone says. Then Seika goes to heal Yuka. "Now, you have some choses to make, you can fight me, my sister or my brother, or all three of us at the same time." Shiden says. Still exhaughted even with the healing, Yuka said to Shiden "Your crazy, I would have to use it again and it gave me a splitting headache not to mention made every bone in my body ache and nearly knocked me unconscious." "But you learned how to control it. Also once you use it over and over again, you could use it more than once a day. But we will let you rest for a few days. But who do you pick to fight?" Yuka sighs and says "I guess I don't have a choice, so we will resume tomorrow, midday and I'll fight all three of you but don't go easy, that won't help me." "All three of us? Really now, you don't have too." "The best way to master a jutsu is to be pushed to the point where it's all or nothing because that shows how much control you truly have and how much skill with the jutsu you truly possess as well as increase your chakra reserves as your body grows toughens from the extremes you push it to, maintaining it as long as you maintan that with a strict training regimin and it will also make aspects of the jutsu you previously found challenging very easy." "Well ok, but my brother will have to hold back his......" Shiden gets cut off by Toshiro, "No, I will use that power, its alright, I won't kill him." "OK" shiden replies. "You need all your strength and chakra for this battle." Senju Siblings VS Yuka Yokai Back on the training grounds outside of the village Yuka faces the Senjus siblings, staring them down. "Before we begin, I should tell you there are several child jutsu to my Tornado Creation jutsu, each created to enhance it past what you have seen and I may try them as I need to master them too however, it is unlikely but be prepared, what you have experienced so far is just a tenth of it's full power but the risks are so much greater." With that, he get's in a ready position. "So you were holding back, well we were too, especially Toshiro. Well lets get started." Shiden says. And with that, Shiden and Seika take of one goes on the right of him and the other goes on the left of him. Seika uses Lava Release and Shiden uses Ice Release , they both shoot streams of their technique at Yuka. Yuka uses his hidden pit jutsu to disappear under the earth's surface just in the nick of time and appeared behind them saying "I have to hold back to a degree or I'll become as strong as a Jinchuri, maybe stronger. I have heard tales of supplimental jutsu to the Tornado Creation jutsu that can only be discovered after using a certain number of child jutsu are used." Then Toshiro uses Wood Release and makes a block of wood push Yuka out of the pit. As soon as he gets out of the pit, Shiden and Seika come and kick Yuka in the face, but Yuka blocks the kick but is sent about 40 yards from the sheer force. Related RP'S Shadow vs. Sound: Shiden Rei Senju vs. Yuka